villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shadaloo
Shadaloo, sometimes known as Shadowlaw and often misspelled as Shadowloo, is a villainous organization that appears in the Street Fighter series, with plans of world domination. Shadaloo controls innumerous illegal operations around the globe, such as drugs and arms smuggling, terrorism and money washing. Shadaloo employs innumerous researchers and scientists, who works with weapons development and bioengineering. Their main base is located in Thailand, with a second base in Brazil, where Bison's gigantic aircraft is kept. History Shadaloo first appeared in Street Fighter II. Initially listed as merely "a mysterious crime organization", the game's literature mentioned little more than listing some of Shadaloo's ranks. Led by M. Bison, Shadaloo's base in Thailand (appearing to be vaguely near Bangkok) played host to the second World Warrior tournament. Also listed as Shadaloo members were the other three boss characters. In ascending order of seniority they were: Balrog, Vega, and Sagat (the end boss of the first Street Fighter). Initially, Shadqloo's goals and scope were ambiguous at best. They appeared to be smugglers, though of what is not explained. Bison is described as "ruling his empire with an iron fist" possibly indicating that he controlled some independent territory. Each of the bosses were motivated by their own self-centered desires, and accepted Bison's offer to join his rank based on wealth or opportunity. Balrog was hired as an enforcer to expand his wealth, whereas Vega was a well-paid assassin. Sagat was Bison's right-hand man and Shadaloo's second-in-command, who was motivated by revenge against Ryu. Some of the characters (specifically Chun-Li and Guile, later joined by T. Hawk and Cammy) were involved in this tournament to defeat M. Bison and Shadaloo. As more games in the series were produced, more bits of information regarding Shadaloo came to light. In Super Street Fighter II, it was divulged that Shadaloo was responsible for the massacre of T. Hawk's tribe, and that it smuggled biochemical drugs or weapons. In addition, a storyline skimping on details was introduced between Cammy and Bison, alluding to the fact that Cammy worked for Bison before her bout with amnesia. During the Street Fighter Alpha series, the amount of info on Shadaloo's motives, capabilities, and scope grew tremendously. This crime organization appeared to be paramilitary with very powerful capabilities. Shadaloo bases were identified in Thailand and Brazil that seemed to contain technology and weapons sufficiently advanced to rival a medium-sized nation. Bison had control of a very large VTOL (vertical take-off landing) jet and employed scientists to create cyborgs, clones, human experiments, mind-control rays, satellites, powerful weaponry, large-scale attack robots, and the Psycho Drive. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, a series of convoluted plots showed the downfall of at least one of Shadaloo's bases in Brazil and a great weakening of Bison. It would continue to have a large presence during the second World Warrior tournament. However, the end of that tournament resulted in the death of Bison by Akuma. Tidbits of storyline info indicate that after Bison's death, Balrog sought to replace him as the head of Shadaloo. Due to his being horribly inadequate for the leadership of such a vast empire, Chun-Li was able to systematically shut down Shadaloo operations to the point of its total collapse. The remaining scientists and smugglers of the crime empire were transferred over to SIN under management of Seth to work behind the scenes on new weapons and the BLECE project. Unbeknown to Seth, the scientists also worked on a new body for M. Bison. Shadaloo is one of the enemies of the Kanzuki family. It is revealed by Urien that Shadaloo has fallen after the events of Street Fighter IV, but Bison's fate is unknown. Shadaloo Members The "Grand Masters" (Four Heavenly Kings) * M. Bison: The founder and supreme leader of Shadaloo, he controls a powerful energy known as Psycho Power. He wishes to conquer the world and create a new rule where he controls everything. * Vega: A sadistic Spanish matador who kills for pleasure, he joined Shadaloo in charge of assassination plots. * Balrog: A former boxing heavyweight champion who got banned for killing an opponent, he joined Shadaloo only for money. * Sagat: Was temporarily a member of Shadaloo and Bison's right-hand man, using their resources in hopes of finding Ryu to get his revenge. He left after realizing that his hatred was blinding him. Divisions * SIN Other Members * Birdie: He was a street punk who joined Shadaloo as a foot soldier. After some time, he decided to overthrow Bison and become the new leader. He got trapped within Bison's Psycho Drive, but was rescued by Chun-Li and Charlie. It is unknown what happened to him after this. * Senoh: He was a top Shadaloo scientist working for Bison and he is charge of the Shadaloo science division. * Mecha Zangief: A robotic version of Zangief, he is a clunk of metal who cannot block, but can spew blue vodka and do the Bear Grab running animation through the entire stage. *Cracker Jack: A street punk American who likes baseball, joined Bison so he could get paid. Not seen outside of the Street Fighter EX series. *Zangief(Media): A Russian who wrestles grizzly bears, he joins Shadoloo because he is evil in his own way like Bison and the organization, and to defeat his American enemy, Guile. The Dolls The Dolls are the 13 girls from various parts of the world, all brainwashed by Bison to serve as his personal assassins, Cammy was the first one to resist the Bison's control, and after joining Chun-Li she managed to save the other dolls: *Cammy *Enero *Février *März *Aprile *Satsuki *Juni *Juli *Santamu *Jianyu *Xiayu *Noembelu *Decapre Experiments *M. Bison (SF4) *Blade (SF the movie game) *Arkane (SF the movie game) *Khyber (SF the movie game) *F7 (SF the movie game) *Seth (SF4) *Abel (SF4) *Cammy (SF Alpha 3) *Ken (in SF2 the Animated movie) *Carlos Blanka (in the live-action movie) *Shadow Charlie (not - canon) Category:Evil Organization Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Military Villains Category:Dictator Category:Minion Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Lawful Evil Category:Street-Gangs